Within the field of metal cutting tools, a cutting head may be secured to a tool holder in many different ways, including a cutting head in the form of a cutting insert manufactured from a hard material, namely cemented carbide, secured to the tool holder by means of a clamping screw.
KR 20-2000-0020103 discloses an indexable boring tool having a cutting insert with a single cutting edge detachably fixed to a cylindrical holder by means of a screw. A pair of dome-shaped protrusions and a plurality of first serrations extending perpendicularly to the dome-shaped protrusions on a bottom surface of the cutting insert are located in a V-groove and a plurality of second serrations, respectively, in a top surface of the holder. Inclined surfaces on the plurality of first serrations come into contact with correspondingly inclined surfaces of the second serrations to prevent rotation of the cutting insert during a cutting operation, and part of the dome-shaped protrusions come into contact with an inclined surface of the V-groove to assist in preventing rotation of the cutting insert and to achieve a precise location of the cutting insert with respect to the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,590 discloses a milling tool having a cutting plate with four radially projecting cutting edges secured to a frontal end of a milling shaft by means of a fastening screw. Three radially extending ribs projecting from an end surface of the cutting plate are mounted within three complementary shaped grooves in a seat on the frontal end, where each rib and each groove have two side flanks and two side walls, respectively, and where the two side flanks and the two side walls have different angles of inclination to provide for axial positioning and transfer of torque between the cutting plate and the milling shaft.